Confetti Hits and Misses
by artemis1186
Summary: Stiles throws a surprise party for Scott and Derek learns that maybe confetti isn't so bad after all.


**Confetti Hits and Misses**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so short. This is kind of just a way to help my writer's block while I try and hammer out an ensemble fic that is just killing me. I swear I have five drafts of the first chapter, but that is neither here nor there. Anyways, enjoy.

Oh, and this was inspired by a prompt at Teen Wolf Kink :)

* * *

><p>This was a disaster.<p>

When Derek had agreed to let Stiles throw Scott a surprise party at his house he never though that it would end up like this.

There was confetti on his floor. Confetti. Derek let that image absorb for a minute before he headed for the kitchen.

Stiles was talking with Scott when Derek found him. Scott froze immediately as he felt Derek's rage reach him from across the room. "Um, I think I'm going to go see what Allison got me. Bye." Derek had to commend Scott. He was getting faster.

Stiles mouth hung open briefly as he watched Scott disappear back into the living room.

"So…." Stiles trailed off when he finally met Derek's eyes. They were red. Scary red. Run for your life if you have any sense of self-preservation red. Stiles swallowed awkwardly.

"There's confetti on my floor."

Stiles floundered for a full minute before he finally found his voice. "Yes there is, but look at it this way, it's hardwood so all you really need is a broom, a dustpan and some can do attitude and…okay, woah." Stiles reached his hand back for the counter when Derek stepped forward and ended up missing spectacularly. He landed on the floor and smacked the back of his head on the cabinets.

Derek just stood on the other side of the kitchen and shook his head in disbelief. It never failed to amaze him that Stiles could be both the smartest teenager he had ever met and the least aware of his surroundings at the same time.

After Stiles had hauled himself up from floor, and finished glaring at him, Derek crossed the room and boxed him in.

"You think I'm going to clean this up? I don't think so. Your ass is going to be here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow and you're going to get down on your hands and knees if you have to. By tomorrow night that confetti is going to be gone. Is that understood sweetheart?"

Stiles mouth dropped open and his cheeks pinked up. "Did you…did you just call me _sweetheart_?"

Derek frowned at him. "What? No. Of course I didn't. Why would I call you sweetheart."

"I don't know, but you totally just did. You just called me sweetheart."

Derek froze for a minute and tried to recall their conversation. Seconds later his own face visibly reddened. "I…"

"Yeah." Stiles leaned away from him slowly. "Dude, do you think you could just, I don't know, back up a little bit…"

As soon as Derek realized that he still had Stiles pinned against the counter he jumped back like he was on fire. Unfortunately for him there was a small pile of confetti that had made its way in from the living room and had collected behind him on the floor. One minute he was standing and the next minute he was flailing helplessly before he landed in a heap on the kitchen floor.

Stiles stood there in shock while Derek stared up at his own ceiling. "Don't say a word…"

"About what. The fall or the whole sweetheart thing because…yeah, shutting up now. I'm just going to…yeah." Stiles gestured vaguely toward the living room before he practically flung himself from the room.

Derek thumped his head on the floor briefly before he sat himself upright. "This night couldn't possibly get any worse" he mumbled.

Then Stiles' voice filtered in from the other room. "I'm serious Scott, he did. He called me sweetheart."

Derek visibly tensed and made to get up so that he could properly beat Stiles to death, but he was stopped by Scott's reply. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't see his face afterward. I mean, he tripped on confetti trying to get away from me dude. What kind of sign is that?" Derek could practically see Stiles flinging his arms around with no concern for anyone else's well-being.

"Derek…tripped."

"Yeah, it was pretty spectacular actually, but that's beside the point. Do I, I don't know, do I mention it again or should I just avoid him like the plague for awhile?"

Derek could hear Scott's laugh. "I don't think you have to worry Stiles. I'm pretty sure that if Derek had a problem with it he wouldn't have let you leave the kitchen in one piece."

Derek snorted and then paused. Scott was right.

Hell must have frozen over. That or he had hit his head so hard that he was now having coma dreams. Derek sighed. His life just kept getting weirder and weirder.


End file.
